


Number?

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Number?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferventsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/gifts).




End file.
